Mi verdadero amor
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Un preámbulo amoroso antes del día del amor, con una versión del inicio de la relación Krilin y 18... derechos de autor respetados, sólo utilizamos personajes e historia con fines de diversión.


**Mi verdadero amor.**

"_Dragon Ball" me trae alucinada… para el fic de temporada, el cual ya publiqué el año pasado en el otro foro donde escribo, la historia de Krilin y Jūhachigō (A – 18) desde mi punto de vista, porque algo escondía el peloncito menos agraciado que conquistó el áspero carácter de la guapa Jinzō Ningen y la convenció para que se casara con él. Y estará narrado por su protagonista. Así que diviértanse._

Yo no conseguí hacer nada, únicamente observar como castigaban a mis compañeros. Esos _Jinzō Ningen_ son ciertamente invencibles, daban miedo… bueno, al menos a mí sí; aunque no puedo negar que ella, Jūhachigō, es realmente muy linda, pero potencialmente peligrosa al noquear con suma facilidad al altanero de Vegeta a pesar de que él ya es un **SS** como Gokú, y nos consta que esa transformación lo hizo más poderoso de lo que ya es. En cuanto los androides terminaron con su juego…

Adiós, espero nos veamos pronto.

Jūhachigō se acercó coquetamente a mí y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda, despidiéndose amablemente como si fuera una amiga de mucha confianza. Creo que no pude evitar un gesto de incredulidad en mi rostro mientras los veía alejarse, sin entender exactamente lo que ocurrió para que ella hiciera eso.

_********** Dos días más tarde **********_

Han pasado algunos días desde que los _Jinzō Ningen_ despertaron, y las cosas parecen empeorar con la llegada de un monstruo venido de un futuro posterior y diferente al del Mirai Trunks que conocemos. Cell es otro androide creación del Doctor Maki, el cual tiene en su composición células de todos nosotros, e inclusive de Freeza y su padre. Por ello es un bioandroide diferente a Jūnanagō y a Jūhachigō, los cuales tienen una base humana, y vino a buscarlos para fusionarse con ambos y alcanzar así su nivel de perfección, dado que, en su época, esos dos habían sido eliminados por el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma.

Bien, sólo nos quedaban dos cosas por hacer, y una de ellas era localizar antes que Cell a los jóvenes androides, para así destruirlos y evitar que el monstruo completara su desarrollo. Y, para lograr ese objetivo, Bulma, nuestra inteligente amiga, consiguió crear un control remoto que podía detenerlos y hacerlos explotar, eso después de haber descifrado los planos de Jūnanagō que yo encontré cuando fui con Mirai Trunks a destruir el laboratorio subterráneo del Dr. Maki, en el cual se estaba formando el Cell de nuestro presente.

Ahora dependía de mí.

Volaba con velocidad sobre el mar del Sur, llevando el control en mis manos, y me dirigía al sitio donde Vegeta y Mirai Trunks peleaban contra Cell. No me fue difícil encontrarlos en realidad, dado que el _Ki_ del Príncipe Saiyajin se había elevado considerablemente después de pasar un día entero en la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu que se encuentra en el Templo Sagrado de Kami – sama, y el de su joven hijo del futuro no se quedaba atrás. Y, aunque también el _Ki_ de Cell había incrementado un poco más, señal de que ya había absorbido a uno de los _Jinzō Ningen_ que estaba buscando, no igualaba en nada a esos dos Saiyajins. Bueno, aun estaba a tiempo para evitar un problema mayor.

Tengo que lograrlo —me dije a mí mismo—, así no habrá ninguna necesidad de que Gokú pelee una vez más… nosotros podemos salvar a la humanidad de ese monstruo.

Surcaba los cielos con prontitud, decidido a cumplir con mi parte pues, en el fondo, no quería que mis amistades me consideraran un completo inútil.

¿A quién habrá absorbido Cell?... —me pregunté después de diez minutos de silencio, entretenido en mis fantasías sobre reconocimiento y fama mundial—. ¿Habrá sido a Jūnanagō… o quizá a Jūhachigō? —en ese momento, unas imágenes delatoras pasaron rápidamente por mi cerebro, sustituyendo a las otras. Hasta me sonrojé intensamente—. Vamos, Krilin, ¿qué cosas estás pensando? —me reprendí con dureza—. Jūhachigō es un peligroso androide aunque sea una mujer muy guapa, debes destruirla a como de lugar y sin dudarlo.

Pero ya no había remedio… sus bonitos ojos azules como zafiros, el beso que me dio y la encantadora sonrisa que me dedicó por un segundo, a pesar de su dura y fría expresión, daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Y tuve que admitírmelo internamente, ya me había enamorado de ella… ¿qué podía hacer ahora contra eso? Siempre he mantenido la ilusión de encontrar una linda doncella que acepte ser mi novia y quiera casarse conmigo, y así formar una familia con ella. Gokú lo hizo con Milk; Yamcha estuvo a punto de conseguirlo con Bulma, mas Vegeta le comió el mandado; Ten Shin Han… bueno, él es raro. Estoy consiente de que no soy un hombre lo suficientemente agraciado, y menos al lado de un tipazo tan agradable y noble como Gokú, un jugador superestrella como Yamcha, o inclusive de alguien como Vegeta, quien a pesar de ser tan mal encarado y arisco no deja de ser Príncipe. Y nada tiene que ver la cabellera en abundancia, pues Ten Shin Han es tan pelón como yo y tiene suerte a pesar de todo… que no la aproveche es su asunto. En cuanto me tomé un tiempo de descanso, en ese lapsus en el que Gokú estuvo perdido en el espacio, intenté probar suerte y casi me sentí seguro de lograrlo con Maron. Afortunadamente me di cuenta de que era una aprovechada, convenenciera, medio tonta, olvidadiza y bastante exigente… no llegaríamos a durar mucho porque no teníamos los mismos intereses, aunque posee un cuerpazo que ya quisieran muchas.

Jūhachigō no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es, únicamente fue utilizada por ese malvado doctor Maki para hacer los más sucios trabajos… —me dije a mí mismo una vez más, y en mi cabeza seguían dando vueltas muchas imágenes de la _Jinzō Ningen_, en donde la veía ocasionando toda clase de maldades justo como nos había contado el joven Trunks, pero también, imponiéndose a las demás escenas, el modo tan afectuoso en que se había despedido de mí en aquella ocasión… hasta me pareció sentir nuevamente el roce de sus finos labios al besar mi mejilla—… Ese maldito viejo, ¿cómo pudo atreverse a hacerle algo tan ruin? —e injurié al científico loco levantando un poco la voz, y mi gesto se puso bastante serio. Me molestaba mucho verlo de esa forma, pero esa era la verdad… ¿o tal vez era mi impresión personal?

Procure seguir mi camino sin entretenerme más… era necesario ejecutar la acción, tenía que cumplir con mi parte. Bulma y todos mis amigos confiaban en mí. Pero los sentimientos que brotaban desde mi interior me indicaban hacer lo contrario.

Vamos, tengo que destruir a Jūhachigō aunque sea una víctima más de los planes perversos de ese demente doctor, tengo que salvar al mundo de Cell —repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de lo correcto, y un nefasto pensamiento cruzó por mi mente—… ¿Y si Cell la ha absorbido?... —reflexioné con preocupación y me entristecí ante lo que podía ser ya la realidad. Si el monstruo la había hecho parte de él, si se había fusionado con la androide, significaba que literalmente había dejado de existir—… Si así fuera, entonces no hay nada que hacer por ella.

Me horroricé ante esa idea y decidí aumentar la velocidad, apreciando que estaba acercándome al sitio indicado. A lo lejos pude observar el combate de Vegeta y, aunque no veía claramente su rostro, supuse que estaría disfrutando de lo lindo al darle una paliza a Cell… a ese bravucón le encanta pelear, Saiyajin no dejaría de ser. Me concentré en mi objetivo, buscando con la vista alguna silueta humana, porque los _Jinzō Ningen_ no despiden un _Ki_ para localizarlos… y así fue que la vi. Jūhachigō se encontraba oculta entre el follaje de unas colinas, y junto a ella estaba Jūrokugō; era un sitio perfecto para que no notaran su presencia, a la vez que no perdían detalle de lo que acontecía. El gran androide se veía bastante maltratado, aparentemente debió de sufrir algún desperfecto, y Jūnanagō no estaba con ellos, la inequívoca señal de que el joven androide había sido la primera "víctima" del engendro. Descendí sigilosamente para acercarme a su posición sin que repararan en mi llegada.

Una distancia mínima de diez metros… —recordé las palabras de Bulma, y me dispuse a seguir con el plan.

No tenía más que aproximarme con cuidado, pulsar el botón del control para desactivarla, y hacer estallar la bomba que tiene oculta en su interior. Si lo hacía correctamente sería el fin de la androide, y Cell nunca llegaría a perfeccionarse. No podíamos, al menos yo, confiar en que Vegeta mataría a ese bioandroide… aunque bien podía hacerlo ahora que aun el engendro no alcanzaba ese estado. Más mis abstracciones volvieron a traicionarme, evocando ese sutil beso, el cual me pareció el más lindo que me habían dado en la vida.

Ella no se merece ese final —murmuré mientras las manos me temblaban con desesperación—. Tiene todo el derecho de vivir… tiene una oportunidad de rehacerse como humana.

Empecé a sudar frío y tragué un poco de saliva… no debía titubear en un momento tan arriesgado como ese, pues Cell tal vez podría escapar de Vegeta, encontrar a Jūhachigō y absorberla. Sin embargo no dejaba de recordar la amabilidad que me mostró, sus brillantes pupilas y la sonrisa coqueta que me dedicó daban vueltas en mi mente… simplemente no podía asesinarla. El dispositivo controlador se me resbaló de las manos, cayendo y haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear contra el piso. Ese ruido hizo que los _Jinzō Ningen_ voltearan a verme.

¡Pero si tú eres…! —los bellos ojos azules de Jūhachigō se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocerme, después le echó un vistazo al artefacto que estaba a mis pies, soltando una breve exclamación ahogada al comprobar lo que era.

Vine para destruirte —le respondí mirándola fijamente con seriedad—, y así evitar que ese maldito engendro de Cell perfeccione su cuerpo y obtenga más poder.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, como si estuviera consiente que esa era la única manera de detener al monstruo. Y no me quitó la vista de encima… parecía esperar que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo destrocé el invento de un pisotón.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Jūhachigō no salía de su asombro, incluso Jūrokugō me miró con gesto de extrañeza—. Ese era el único modo de inmovilizarme… de desintegrarme.

Jūhachigō, tienes que huir —le respondí sin cambiar de actitud—. Nosotros detendremos a Cell, así que lo mejor es que te alejes de aquí.

¿Acaso estás loco? —pareció reprocharme… la expresión en su rostro volvió a endurecerse—. Tú no sabes de lo que ese es capaz… debiste hacer lo que tenías que hacer.

¡Yo no puedo dañarte! —levanté un poco la voz, cambiando momentáneamente de expresión por una más abatida—. Quiero que vivas… así que váyanse pronto —y recuperando la seriedad casi al instante.

El mohín de su bello rostro sólo era de incredulidad absoluta.

Jūhachigō, tenemos que irnos —le dijo Jūrokugō con gravedad—. Me parece que algo ha cambiado en la pelea de Cell y Vegeta… la computadora me indica… —agregó, más fue interrumpido por una potente exclamación.

¡Con que estabas ahí, Jūhachigō! —Cell bramó de felicidad, volando a una altura considerable… había detectado nuestra posición desde arriba—. ¡Ahora podré perfeccionar mi cuerpo!

¿¡Pero qué están haciendo todavía ahí!? —también Mirai Trunks volaba muy cerca del monstruo—. ¡Huyan, de prisa!

El bioandroide se abalanzó ágilmente hacia donde nos ubicábamos, seguido muy de cerca por el muchacho. Por una fracción de segundo permanecimos estáticos, sin entender cómo es que había pasado eso… ¿sería acaso que Cell noqueó a Vegeta? Tratamos de movernos con velocidad y, afortunadamente, el joven Saiyajin le dio alcance, golpeándolo salvajemente y mandándolo hacia unas montañas cercanas. Todo fue tan rápido que me quedé helado… mi capacidad no podía ni siquiera llegar a ser la cuarta parte de ese poderío. Cell reaccionó y se enfrentó a Trunks, el cual volvió a ganarle el ataque, consiguiendo estrellar nuevamente al engendro en otras montañas de los alrededores, y que fuera sepultado por rocas de considerable tamaño.

Cell ha ocultado su _Ki_ —dijo el muchacho con gravedad, sobrevolando la zona de derrumbe, posteriormente regresó a donde nos encontrábamos—. Krilin, Jūhachigō, es mejor que se retiren… Cell puede salir en cualquier momento, pues aun no ha muerto…

Sorpresivamente, Vegeta apareció para golpear a su hijo.

¡Trunks, te dije que no te metieras en mi batalla! —le espetó con mucha rabia, mandándolo también a estrellarse contra otras colinas. Enseguida de su acción, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal, volvió la vista hacia Jūhachigō dedicándole una sonrisa malévola—. Me gustaría ver hasta donde puede llegar el nivel de ese insecto… no es nada personal en contra tuya —agregó con sarcasmo.

¿Entonces tú…? —yo abrí los ojos de más, comprendiéndolo en ese instante… el engreído y fanfarrón Príncipe Saiyajin quería permitirle a Cell su desarrollo máximo, y así tener un combate digno para él—. Vegeta, eres un… —mi rostro fue de enfado absoluto.

Ya no pude decirle lo que pensaba de él porque, en ese momento, su vástago del futuro le respondió la agresión… así que padre e hijo se enfrascaron en su propia contienda, defendiendo lo que consideraban correcto desde su particular punto de vista, en tanto Cell surgió de su escondite bajo tierra.

No hagamos esto más largo —nos dijo el monstruo con bastante serenidad, sintiéndose seguro—. Y más te vale no resistirte, Jūhachigō, ya que tengo a Vegeta de mi parte —y se acercó lentamente a nosotros.

¡No permitiré que te acerques! —Jūrokugō sacó fuerzas de su interior y trató de detener su avance. Más ese fue un intento inútil, pues el bioandroide lo apartó fácilmente de su camino.

No te canses, Jūrokugō —se burló de su rival—. Tú no me sirves de nada.

Bueno… tenía que hacer algo, así que me lancé obligadamente sobre él para contener su andar.

¡Aléjate de ella! —grité mientras sacaba a relucir los mejores golpes de mi repertorio—. ¡Huye Jūhachigō, por favor! —le dije a viva voz, más Cell me proyectó violentamente sobre la _Jinzō Ningen_ para impedirle siquiera dar un paso.

Son patéticos —nos dijo burlonamente, dándonos el tiempo para levantarnos. Creo que, en ese momento, hasta coordinamos nuestras expresiones—. Por más esfuerzos que hagan el resultado será el mismo.

Era duro admitirlo pero tenía razón, aunque voláramos con velocidad nos alcanzaría… "¡Maldito Vegeta!," juzgué con rabia, rechinando los dientes y sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al engendro, "¿por qué no aniquilaste al monstruo, por qué arriesgar al mundo únicamente para satisfacer tu orgullo de mierda?"… un momento, no sólo era su culpa, también yo lo había permitido al no destruir a Jūhachigō. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

¡No te será fácil, monstruo, no voy a entregarme sin defenderme! —la joven rubia se abalanzó sobre Cell, propinándole golpes, patadas y puñetazos con rapidez. Él sonrió con burla, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en protegerse.

¡Jūhachigō, regresa por favor! —es lo único que pude decirle, con el corazón palpitando angustiado—. ¡Cell va a matarte!

Parecería que el bioandroide le permitió como cinco segundos de esparcimiento, en un rápido y poco delicado movimiento la tomó de un brazo, paralizándola al instante.

Bien, bien —le dijo sin cambiar el tono de triunfo—, me gustan tus agallas.

¡Suéltala, no te atrevas a lastimarla! —intenté defenderla, intenté darle un espacio para escapar, intenté distraer al monstruoso ser golpeándolo nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas… pero sabía que sería en vano, que yo no tengo la energía suficiente como para derrotarlo.

No molestes, basura —Cell volvió a arrojarme agresivamente unos metros más allá—. Mejor presencia como ella al fin se fusiona conmigo.

Se mofó un poco de mis esfuerzos por incorporarme, y la punta de su apéndice en forma de aguijón se abrió, tragándosela, aspirándola. Fue un espectáculo repugnante, y sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban. "No, Jūhachigō no" pensé mientras trataba de recuperarme dé la impresión, evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, en tanto percibía como el _Ki_ de Cell se elevaba a un nivel bastante alto. Escuché a Vegeta reírse brevemente.

Ya era hora, Cell —dijo en tono sarcástico al descender cerca de mí—. Ahora vamos a ver que tan fuerte te volviste.

¡No puede ser! —pude oír también a Trunks, su voz se escuchaba desesperada—. ¡Papá!, ¿por qué permitiste esto?

¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, mozalbete! —él tan solo le gritó a modo de reprimenda—. ¡No eres digno de considerarte un Saiyajin si no sabes apreciar lo que es tener una buena batalla! —después bajó un poco el tono alto—. Necesito un contrincante adecuado a mi poder, y este gusano va a divertirme.

¡Eso es una locura! —murmuró su joven hijo a modo de observación.

Al fin pudimos ver bien en cuanto Cell terminó con la fusión. Era completamente distinto, su aspecto se había renovado y hasta parecía un poco más humano. Aun así, su fisonomía, al menos a mí, se me hacía más imponente e intimidante. Solamente Vegeta sonreía con su acostumbrada expresión de sádico, saboreándose lo que consideraba una contienda fácil para su superioridad.

¡No! —grité como loco y volví a la carga… En mi mente me parecía ver el semblante de Jūhachigō visiblemente aterrorizado, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en una oscuridad interminable hasta que desaparecía en medio de una violenta explosión… estaba muerta, y no pude salvarla—. ¡Eres un miserable asesino! —más mis esfuerzos eran en vano, mis golpes no eran efectivos… me sentía tan débil e insignificante.

Insisto, eres bastante patético —me dijo Cell y esta vez, sin ningún miramiento, me golpeó con brutalidad en el cuello y mandó mi cuerpo muy lejos. En ese instante perdí el sentido, con el angelical rostro de la rubia _Jinzō Ningen_ llenando mis ilusiones.

Jūhachigō… —fue lo último que alcancé a murmurar.

Afortunadamente Trunks me dio una _"semilla Senzu"_, así pude recuperar mis fuerzas y huir de ese lugar llevando el desfallecido y lastimado cuerpo de Vegeta sobre mi hombro… ni el Príncipe Saiyajin pudo derrotar a Cell perfeccionado. Ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar a que Gokú también saliera de la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu, y dejar nuevamente el destino de la Tierra en sus manos.

_********** Al final del "Cell Games" **********_

Era verdaderamente increíble como Gohan, el hijo de Gokú, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas… y vaya que eran muchas. Tiene un impresionante poder oculto en su interior, y eso me consta desde que estuvimos en Namekusejin unos años atrás. Gokú nunca dudó de su hijo, él parecía estar consiente de hasta donde podía llegar ese potencial, y por eso le encargó la lucha… ahora el niño le propinaba una buena tunda a Cell, quien no podía ni defenderse. Todos permanecíamos bastante anonadados, incluso Pikoro, quien había entrenado a Gohan cuando era más chico, se veía visiblemente sorprendido del enorme progreso de su discípulo. Bueno, hasta Vegeta tenía en su rostro una expresión de desagrado e incredulidad absolutos, al parecer meditando en el hecho de cómo había sido posible que Gokú y su hijo tuvieran un nivel superior al suyo, siendo él el Príncipe de su raza. Mirai Trunks también se encontraba boquiabierto… aunque el Gohan de su tiempo fue su maestro, y era bastante fuerte, su capacidad nunca había sido tan elevada.

De una certera patada en el estómago, Gohan obligó a Cell a expulsar a Jūhachigō del interior de su cuerpo. El rostro del engendro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor infinito… "vomitando" a la androide. Ella permaneció sin conocimiento, y tuve que ir velozmente a alejarla de ese peligroso lugar, pues Cell trataría de volver a absorberla.

¡Krilin, regresa! —escuché que alguien me llamó, más yo estaba decidido a salvar a la _Jinzō Ningen_ esta vez, y así enmendar un poco mi error.

Todo lo que siguió fue como dar una vuelta en el vertiginoso juego de la montaña rusa. Gokú sacrifico su vida una vez más para evitar que Cell, quien había programado su bomba interior para autodestruirse y así acabar también con nuestro mundo, lograra su objetivo. Sabemos que utilizó la tele transportación, más no estábamos seguros de a donde había ido a parar. Y, cuando parecía que ese había sido el final del bioandroide, cuando estábamos recuperándonos dé la impresión de sentir como el _Ki_ de nuestro amigo desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra, Cell regresó de una manera tan intempestiva, asesinando al joven Trunks de un certero disparo de energía, aprovechando nuestra confusión. Yo no creí, nadie creyó en realidad, que ese acto tan cobarde vulnerara la poca sensibilidad de Vegeta, quien, de modo casi enloquecido, se abalanzó sobre el engendro como tratando de vengar la muerte de su vástago del futuro. No sirvió de mucho, así que Gohan, también contrariado por la perdida de su padre, sintiéndose culpable a su vez, tuvo que volver a la carga. Todo terminó tan dramáticamente como había empezado y, al final, el pequeño hijo de Gokú pudo eliminar al bioandroide con la sutil ayuda del Príncipe Saiyajin.

Después de eso decidimos ir al Templo Sagrado y Celestial de Kami – sama para que, a través del deseo que le pediríamos al dios Dragón, revivir a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por todos los androides creados por ese infeliz del Dr. Maki. Tomé delicadamente a la desvanecida Jūhachigō en mis brazos, en tanto Yamcha cargó el lastimado cuerpo de Gohan y Ten Shin Han el cadáver de Mirai Trunks… Pikoro se quedó con Vegeta, quien no parecía sentirse capaz de llevar a su difunto hijo en brazos, así que no nos acompañaron. Después supimos que el Saiyajin tomó un rumbo distinto, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

¿Qué le diremos a Bulma? —me dijo mi amigo de cicatrices en un susurro bajo, teniendo el cuidado de no maltratar más al hijo de Gokú—. Va a ser muy duro para ella… y Vegeta no estará a su lado para confortarla —y pareció reprochar un poco esa actitud. Aun no le disculpaba del todo al altanero Saiyajin el que su exnovia lo haya cambiado por él y, encima de todo, tener un retoño suyo.

Vamos, Yamcha, no creo que haya tanto problema por Bulma —le contesté con la misma entonación—. Este Trunks podrá volver a la vida sin problemas, y ella ya conoce como es Vegeta… él va a requerir un tiempo para sobreponerse. Igualmente creo que todos vamos a necesitar una terapia de grupo para superar el trauma —completé sonriendo un poco como tonto, e inmediatamente retorné al rostro triste—. El verdadero problema es por Gohan… y también por Milk —observé abatido mirando de reojo a nuestro pequeño amigo, el cual ahora era huérfano de padre, y de aquí en adelante—, pues creo que Gokú ya no podrá ser resucitado por Shenlong.

¿Y qué piensas hacer con la _Jinzō Ningen_ Jūhachigō? —me dijo un poco suspicaz, después de haber guardado un minuto de silencio por nuestro camarada fallecido en batalla.

Jūhachigō también merece una nueva oportunidad para vivir —le contesté tratando de no sonar desanimado… en el fondo sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de que una joven tan agraciada como ella acepte salir con un sujeto tan poca cosa como yo—. Al final de cuentas, fue una victima más de las circunstancias.

_********** En el Templo Sagrado de Kami – sama **********_

Lo primero que hicimos fue pedirle a Dendé que curara a Gohan y a Jūhachigō.

Dendé, te lo pediré como un favor especial —le dije mirándolo con seriedad, aunque empleando un tono amable—. Ella ya no representa ningún peligro… lo sé.

Mis amigos me miraban extrañados, incluido Gohan, quien ya había sido sanado de sus heridas.

Krilin, ¿estás completamente seguro de esto? —me preguntó Ten Shin Han en tono de duda—. Recuerda que Mirai Trunks nos dijo…

Su tiempo y el nuestro son dimensiones temporales paralelas y diferentes —le interrumpí educadamente, tratando de darle lógica al asunto—. La Jūhachigō de nuestro presente es completamente distinta a la Jūhachigō que él conoce… aunque trató de cambiar su tiempo no pudo alterar lo que ya había sucedido —puntualicé—. Tal vez en ese futuro los _Jinzō Ningen_ nos asesinaron sin piedad… pero aquí no lo hicieron aunque tuvieron la oportunidad.

Mmm… puede que tengas razón… —opinó Yamcha, meditándolo un segundo, recordando la plática que habíamos tenido con el joven Trunks antes que Gokú se recuperara de la enfermedad del corazón.

Nuestro amigo se salvó gracias a la medicina que el joven del futuro le trajo, y a su propia fortaleza, más, en ese tiempo distante, Gokú había muerto mucho antes y no volvió a existir aunque el Gokú de nuestro tiempo siguiera con vida. Eso quería decir que la línea temporal se había torcido… pero no estábamos ahí para meditar sobre metafísica.

Dendé procedió a curar a la rubia utilizando su poder mágico especial. Jūhachigō parpadeó lentamente y se enderezó muy despacio… parecía muy mareada, pero estaba viva, y, lo mejor de todo, se encontraba bien. Sentí que mi corazón brincaba de alegría al verla reaccionar.

¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Qué sucedió con Cell? —se preguntó extrañada al recobrarse del todo, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? —le cuestionó a pequeño namek en cuanto fijó la vista el él.

Jūhachigō… ya no tienes por qué angustiarte, toda esa pesadilla ha terminado —le hablé en tono amigable y me acerqué a ella con cuidado sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de alivio—. Estamos en el templo de Kami – sama, y él es Dendé, el dios de este mundo —expliqué y le presenté a nuestro amiguito.

¿¡Tú!?… ¿¡ustedes!? —más ella se levantó precipitadamente, alejándose algunos metros hacia atrás… parecía impresionada por vernos.

Tranquilízate, Jūhachigō, por favor —traté de sonar gentil nuevamente para no causarle una mala impresión, teniendo el cuidado de no acercarme esta vez… tal vez yo la asusté—. Ahora estás a salvo, nadie quiere lastimarte.

Por toda respuesta salió volando muy rápido hasta perderse de vista.

¡Jūhachigō, espera! —le grité tratando de detenerla.

Déjala ya, Krilin —me dijo Yamcha deteniéndome por el hombro… estuve a punto de ir tras ella para decirle que… en realidad no sé que iba a decirle—. Por ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

Es cierto, discúlpenme —admití y volví sobre mis pasos.

Ya con las _"Dragon Balls"_ reunidas nos dispusimos a pedir el primer deseo: el revivir a todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas cruelmente por todos los _Jinzō Ningen _creados por el Dr. Maki Gero. Esto incluía a Mirai Trunks… y también a Jūnanagō a pesar de ser uno de ellos. Quién ya no pudo revivir fue Gokú porque era la segunda vez que moría, y, además, él decidió morir por su propia cuenta y permanecer en el otro mundo para preservar la paz de la Tierra. Esto nos dejó desmoralizados, especialmente al pequeño Gohan… más valientemente aguantó las lágrimas y aceptó el sacrificio de su padre, pues ahora tendría que ser el sostén para su mamá. Ya sólo nos quedaba un deseo, y no teníamos mucho que pedir.

Bueno, si me permiten… —habló Yamcha una vez más, esta vez su rostro reflejaba algo de interés—… me gustaría regalarle a mi nueva novia un collar de perlas que vio el mes pasado… así tal vez acepte…

Pero, Yamcha… —murmuró Gohan con extrañeza, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Mirai Trunks se sonrojó brevemente en tanto que Ten Shin Han y Pikoro parecieron molestarse… sólo a Yamcha se le ocurría algo tan disparatado. Dendé y Mr. Popo hicieron gestos de incredulidad.

Vamos, vamos, sólo era broma, no tiene que tomárselo tan en serio —respondió mi amigo de las cicatrices agitando las manos para pedir serenidad, sonriendo tontamente como lo haría Gokú. Después volvió la vista hacia mí—. Creo que tú sí tienes algo más formal que pedir, ¿verdad, Krilin? —y su mirada se hizo escrutadora.

Sí —afirmé y me dirigí a Shenlong, quien esperaba por nuestra petición—. Shenlong, deseo que vuelvas humanos a los _Jinzō Ningen_ Jūnanagō y Jūhachigō —le dije con seriedad y calma.

Ese deseo no puedo concedértelo… —me dijo al instante. Yo sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría antes de que terminara de hablar… ¿es qué Jūhachigō estaba condenada a ser una máquina?

¿Pero por qué? —susurré afligido, con el corazón palpitando de angustia.

… dado que ellos son humanos —y el dragón continúo su monólogo con gravedad, ignorando mi cuestionamiento.

Por unos segundos no supe ni que decir ante esa aseveración… me di cuenta de que la forma en que hice la solicitud había sido bastante tonta. Reaccioné después del lapsus y recuperé la serenidad casi al instante.

Muy bien —dije hablando con seguridad—. Entonces deseo que les retires las bombas que tienen en el interior de su cuerpo, por favor.

Eso es algo muy fácil para mí —respondió el ser celestial en tanto sus rojas pupilas fulguraron por un instante—. Tu deseo ha sido concedido en este instante… ahora, me voy.

Shenlong desapareció y las "Dragon Balls" se esparcieron por el cielo, y fueron a parar en lugares muy alejados, distantes entre si. Yo me quedé parado en mi lugar, mirando hacia el sitio donde segundos antes había estado el dios Dragón, soltando un imperceptible suspiro para que mis amigos no lo notaran y me cuestionaran algo. Ahora Jūnanagō y Jūhachigō podrían buscarse y estar juntos otra vez. Se me apachurró un poco el corazón ante esa suposición, pero, aun así, me sentía bien por haber hecho lo correcto.

Oye, Krilin —Yamcha me sacó por enésima ocasión de mis pensamientos—, ¿se puede saber por qué le pediste eso a Shenlong? Aunque esos dos sean más humanos que robots…

Vamos, Yamcha, por favor —le contesté con aplomo y seguridad, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista a todos los ahí presentes—, Jūnanagō y Jūhachigō no volverán a atacar pues a quien perseguían era a Gokú, y, ahora… —sonreí como tonto ante las palabras dichas sin delicadeza, y desvié momentáneamente la vista de Gohan a manera de disculpa—. Los malos pueden reivindicarse… si no me crees mira a Pikoro.

Oye… —el aludido me miró con reproche.

¿Y a dónde piensas tú que se haya ido Jūhachigō, Krilin? —me preguntó Ten Shin Han con seriedad.

Supongo que fue a buscar a Jūnanagō —aseguré con mucha efusividad para que nadie notara la resignación en mi rostro—. Los dos hacen una muy bonita pareja, ¿no les parece? —y agregué como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Tú si que eres un verdadero torpe! —escuchamos un grito agudo a nuestras espaldas… era Jūhachigō, la cual salió de entre unos arbustos que adornaban el templo—. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo tan absurdo!? ¡Jūnanagō es mi hermano gemelo! —y me miraba con mucho disgusto, casi como si quisiera apretarme el cuello.

Eee… ¿her… hermano? —yo únicamente alcancé a tartamudear confundido, y mis amigos se quedaron asombrados por esa repentina aparición.

Pero, a pesar de tener gesto de molestia, sus lindas pupilas azules me miraban otra vez, provocando que las mariposas en el interior de mi estómago dieran vueltas y que el corazón me diera un vuelco de alegría en el pecho. Tengo que reconocer también que Jūnanagō es todo un galán, y por eso pensé que ella y él… pero, siendo su hermano… eso quería decir que… Y, en un segundo, no pude disimular la alegría en mi rostro, y mis ojos la miraron como si fuera lo único digno de ver en ese momento.

¡Y quita de una buena vez esa cara de imbécil! —ella me reprochó casi al instante en que yo cambié el gesto. Súbitamente concentró un poco de energía en la punta de su dedo.

¡¿Pero qué…?! —Yamcha y los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, más la joven únicamente dirigió el rayo al piso, como escribiendo algo en las losas del templo.

¡Nada más no vayas a confundirte, tonto, esto no es algo para ti! —agregó al terminar de hacerlo, volviendo a clavar la vista en mí por un segundo más—. ¡Yo no estoy loca para fijarme en un tarado como tú!

Está vez se elevó de nuevo con velocidad, y salió disparada con rumbo al norte.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a esa mujer? —observó Pikoro con verdadero disgusto. Yamcha, los demás y yo, nos acercamos a ver que era lo que había escrito. Parecía un número… ¿sería acaso un número telefónico?

Bueno… —sonreí una vez más como tonto—… no sé que pensar. ¿Ustedes que creen? —les pregunté, tratando de ocultar lo que en ese momento pasaba por mi mente.

De alguna u otra manera, ese número representaba alguna esperanza.

_********** Unos meses después… **********_

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Jūhachigō —la saludé cuando llegué a su casa esta mañana. Yamcha me había prestado un vehículo convertible, tal vez no era del año pero por lo menos funcionaba bien. Y yo traté de conseguirme un buen traje a la medida para causar una buena impresión.

Ella me miró con su perfil serio e indiferente, y después le echó un vistazo al auto sin cambiar de actitud… con ese vestidito azul que traía puesto se veía más linda que una muñeca.

Bueno —dijo al fin, saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta con llave—, no se podía pedir mucho.

Adelante, por favor —caballerosamente le abrí la portezuela para que subiera y le hablé con mi mayor cortesía, inclinándome respetuosamente por un segundo.

Jūhachigō torció un poco el gesto y se acomodó en el asiento lateral al lado del conductor, cruzando inmediatamente los brazos y sin dignarse a verme. Tomé mi lugar y dirigí el vehículo hacia la avenida principal de la ciudad para tomar rumbo a la capital del Oeste… hacia _"Capsule Corp."_

Quiero que te quede bien claro, enano —me dijo la rubia después de permanecer en silencio como cinco minutos—, esto no significa nada entre tú y yo, así que no sueñes alto ni te hagas ilusiones.

No te preocupes por eso, Jūhachigō —le contesté mirándola por un instante, dedicándole mi sonrisa más agradable—, mejor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta… ya después veremos que pasa.

Ella únicamente me lanzó una leve mirada de reojo, sin algún aparente cambio de expresión… aunque me pareció vislumbrar la huella de una sutil sonrisa, una encantadora y fina sonrisa.

Eres un idiota sin cerebro… —me dijo por respuesta, más en su tono había un deje de diversión—. Por favor conduce con precaución porque no quiero despeinarme —agregó acomodándose coquetamente un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de una oreja.

Lo que digas —le respondí y, ya sin distraerme, concentré la vista en el camino.

Tal vez no sea una soñada cita romántica, pero por lo menos aceptó acompañarme para celebrar el primer aniversario del pequeño heredero del consorcio _Capsule _y nuevo príncipe Saiyajin, y por el los Briefs echaría la casa por la ventana… para ellos ese niño se merecía más que el mundo, y dinero es lo que les sobra.

El tiempo cicatriza las heridas y todos ya estábamos más tranquilos después de los terribles acontecimientos vividos. Supimos del embarazo de Milk y nos dio mucho gusto saber que Gokú no nos había abandonado del todo… dejó un descendiente más, un hermanito para Gohan; Vegeta se estableció definitivamente con Bulma y el pequeño Trunks en _Capsule_… esta vez no abandonaría a su familia, aunque su carácter seguía siendo el mismo de antaño; Pikoro se quedó en el templo con Dendé para instruirlo como un buen Kami – sama; Yamcha seguía cosechando triunfos con el equipo de beisbol; y Ten Shin Han se fue con Chaozu… no sabemos a dónde y no estamos seguros de volverlos a ver. Ahora la paz reina en la Tierra.

Y yo daré mi mejor batalla por ganarme el amor de Jūhachigō… mi verdadero amor.

_Nota final: Tal vez algunos pasajes son incorrectos o poco apegados a lo sucedido dentro del manga/anime, más está es sólo una versión personal de los sentimientos que Krilin desarrolló hacia Jūhachigō (A-18), y la firme voluntad de ganarse su amor a base de la confianza fue la que le dio el gane… Tal vez más adelante, si me animo, pueda desarrollar un poco más su historia de amor. Saludos._


End file.
